The Sickness Within Us
by aaliahpearsall26
Summary: Stan's visit to the hospital...


**Here's a short story. Sorry about not writing, been kind off depressed over a family loss...**

* * *

Stan stepped out of the car, and slammed the door. His parents gave him a concerned and angry look. He held some flowers in his hands, and a medium sized box under his other arm. He took a large breath, and let it out. The sign said "South Park Hospital and Clinical Center". His mother bent down to his height and hugged him tightly.

"Are you sure you want to go in on your own?" Stan swallowed big, trying to keep the tears down, he nodded. His mother sighed and looked into his eyes. Tears welded up in her own eyes.

"Okay hun, call us if you need us." The parents stepped into there van and drove off, leaving Stan at the front door. He turned around, and entered slowly. Sooner or later he found himself at the front desk. A middle aged woman, sat at the desk. She had grayish black hair tied up in a bun with a ribbon, and had a tan tint to her skin. She looked up at Stan through her bifocals. At first she was scary, but then her bright teeth shined as she sat up to greet the young man. His voice began to stutter.

"I-I am looking for Kyle Broflowski? Which room is he in?" She smiled and looked at her computer screen, typing things in.

"Ah! K. Broflowski? He is on the 3rd floor, Room 206." With a quick nod, he smiled and headed for the elevator. As he reached the floor he was on. He came up to the door and reached for the knob. At first, he hesitated, but then creaked open the door.

His ears were suddenly hit by the sounds of machines, IV drips, and a heart rate monitor. Tubes and wires traveling in and out of the gray but slightly peach body. His heart sank and he gulped quietly. He struggled to find words, but at the time of the sound he made, the IV covered face slowly turned to look at him. Stan managed to smile.

"Stan?" Stan walked towards the child.

"H-Hey Kyle." Kyle sat up in the bed, and threw his IV covered arms around his friend. The knitted hat Kyle wore scratched against Stan's face. The luminous smell of plastic gloves, blood, vomit, and other hospital-like things, scented Kyle's body. It made Stan want to throw up, but instead he swallowed he looked at Kyle.

Kyle's face was hollow and pale. His eyes had bags under them, but his smile hid it all. The freckles wore from his face, and were replaced with wrinkles. He looked into Stan's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle shrugged and coughed a little blood into the rag next to him. He wiped his eyes from the irritated hospital lights.

"I could be better, is that for me?" He pointed to the box in Stan's hand and the flowers in the other. Stand noticed it and set the flowers on Kyle's nightstand, and the box on the bed, then hopped up himself. He pushed the box to Kyle.

"Yeah, I figured you might like this..." Kyle opened up the box to find his green ushanka. He smiled as he became teary eyed. Stan smiled, fighting back tears, along with his friend.

"I-I figured you might want it." Kyle coughed again. Kyle swished off his knitted hat and tossed it to the side. He replaced that with his favorite green hat.

"Th-Th-Thanks Stan, (cough cough) y-your the b-bestest (coughCOUGHCOUGH) ever!" It became harder for Kyle to breathe.

"Don't forget Stan, when my leukemia is gone, we are going to have the SUPER ULTRA MEGA AWESOME (Cough COUGH cough) KYLE B-BROFLOWSKI and STAN MARSH (COUGH couGH COUGH) SLEEPOVER! Right?" Stan held back the urge to cry, he nodded.

"Of course Kyle!"

All of the sudden, Kyle's face began to turn red, he grabbed his chest and started to wheeze. Blood came out from the side of his mouth and he began to show a bloody nose. Stan grabbed him.

"Kyle? Kyle what's wrong." Kyle turned a blueish tint and started to choke. More blood leaked through his nose and mouth. He fell back onto his pillow and reached for the nurse's button on the side of the bed. Noticing the button, Stan pushed it for Kyle. Stan screamed for doctors, but he noticed his friend reach for him, still choking. Tears welded up in his eyes. His friend was choking, and was dying. He hugged his friend.

"S-Stan..."

"Kyle! I'm so sorry! I love you, like a brother! Please!"

"Stan..." Kyle grabbed Stan's shirt tightly. The boy knew what would happen, so began to tremble to find words.

"I love you S-Stan." Kyle smiled and closed his eyes. His smile faded as his grip became limp and his hand slid down into Stan's lap. He heard the dreaded sound of the flatline. Stan bit his lip. He grabbed the lifeless child and shook him.

"KYLE! KYLE NOO, PLEASE GOD NO! You can't fucking have him! NOOO!" He collapsed on to Kyle. Crying. Through his sobs, he was able to get out one last sentence. The doctors rushed in and pulled Stan off.

"Goodbye buddy..." He was shoved out of the hospital room. He collapsed to the floor and cried, knowing that his best friend, was gone FOREVER.


End file.
